


【盾冬】Lost star

by sojourn_z



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-07-30 22:31:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sojourn_z/pseuds/sojourn_z
Summary: 纹身师盾x律师冬·破镜重圆大写的酸酸甜甜HE！-昨天，我看见了一头狮子在亲吻一只鹿。





	1. Chapter 1

昨天，我看见了一头狮子在亲吻一只鹿。

01  
Bucky一下飞机就被妹妹叫去拎包，在法律界威名赫赫的大律师，竟然也是个宠妹狂魔。

“我约了好久！哪怕是个学徒档期都排的满满的！本来约的是Sam，可他前阵子骨折了，他最近的约都是他的师父来替他的。啊！我简直赚到了！你知道吗，这个店的老板是个谜！他最拿手的纹身图案是鹿，可他从来不给别人纹鹿。我磨了好久他的徒弟Sam才同意给我纹一只小小的鹿……”

很久没见的妹妹，聊起家常简直是滔滔不绝。不过这会儿的Bucky有些晃神。

Rebecca…想在身上纹一只鹿？

看上去没心没肺的妹妹，心思却很细腻温柔。他因为某些原因被迫向家里出柜了，很不愉快的那种。他与家里断绝了往来，而他的妹妹，想把他纹在身上。是想告诉他，家里有我，你可以在外面放心的闯荡吗？明明应该是我这个做哥哥的扛起整个家…

“不是都说了吗，我哥不喜欢你，你死缠烂打也没有用。他喜欢男的。您这性别就不合适。他还把他前男友纹在了身上，您还这么死乞白赖的贴上来有劲儿吗？”

“可他前男友不是已经死了吗？我有机会的我……！Natasha你居然用扫帚撵我？”

忍无可忍的轰走了疯狂迷恋老板的女孩子。红发的女店员翻了个白眼松了一口气，这个时候她看见了大大方方站在门口偷听八卦的Rebecca，“你是今天约来纹身的吧，我们老板上去换衣服了，你进来坐着等一下。”

“小姐姐小姐姐你怎么知道我是来纹身的呀？你不怕我跟那个人一样是来追你老板的？”Rebecca人长得甜，嘴巴也甜。几声小姐姐叫的Natasha开心的没办法。这家店里就Natasha年纪最小，突然来了个可爱的小妹妹叫自己小姐姐，她恨不得当场跟人家拜个把子。

“得了吧，就我哥那个硬邦邦的性格能招你这样的小姑娘喜欢？再说了，你长得这么可爱，不怕。不过我话可说在前头，我哥喜欢男的，你就算喜欢也没戏。”

“真的？诶？！我哥也喜欢男的！你那老板长得好看不？单身吗？”

Bucky：？

得了，就知道感动不会超过三秒。

他见形势快要往约个时间相亲上走了，赶紧叫了一声，“Rebecca…！”

红发的小姑娘这才看见还站在店门口没来得及走进来的男人，一身利落的西装，精致的发型，还有…天呐？！那是凡人能够拥有的深邃的绿眼睛吗？Natasha还以为是自己盯着他看的太久自己的眼神开始发绿了。

“小姑娘，我怎么发现这个世界上好看的男人都去搞基了！！我恨啊！！！”

于是两个小姑娘叽叽喳喳开始说起了八卦，完全冷落了这个她们口中的好看的男人。

Bucky觉得有些好笑，没有人顾得上理他，于是他自己在店里到处逛了逛。店面里挂了很多铅笔画的线稿，几乎什么动物都有，就是没有鹿。

他突然对那个前男友死了将他纹在身上并且不给别人纹鹿的老板有些感兴趣。

无意间窥探到了别人的情深，Bucky想着，原来不止是自己的情路坎坷啊。

可是当他看见了拿着画册迎面走来的老板，他愣住了。

“Steve哥哥？”妹妹的声音大到可以穿透耳膜，可那一瞬间，就像世界静止了一般。

“Sam说的Rebecca原来是你？好久不见。”

前一句是对着Rebecca说的，说好久不见的时候，他的眼睛却是死死的盯着一旁的Bucky。

Bucky站在展示画作的地方，是以Steve没有在第一时间看到他，可当Steve看见了记忆中已经模糊的面容，他就再也挪不开眼了。

“不要急着告诉我，明天，明天我要去纹身。如果你答应，就来纹身店找我。我把你的名字纹在心口上。如果不答应，就别来，我就知道答案了。”

第二天纹身店还没开门Steve就去了，他在店里等了一整天都没有等来前一天还在跟他表白的少年。他想联系Bucky，也去他家找过他，可是都没见着人。

直到他打来电话，Steve在电话里故作轻松的说，“你再不出现咱俩爱情的小船可就要死翘翘了。”

“嗯，那你就当我死了吧。”

然后电话被无情得挂断了。他再也没有见过他的少年。

直到今日，十五年过去了，他就站在门口，逆着光。他不再是当年那个单纯的懵懂少年，Bucky也不是当年的模样，这一刻他才突然发现，他从未从他的心里走出去，他只是被尘封了起来。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

最怕空气突然安静。

Natasha好像看出了有什么情绪在他们二人之间疯狂涌动，她哥枯木一样的感情线终于快要擦出火花了。她带着一脸暧昧的微笑看向了Rebecca，发现Rebecca也是一脸八卦。

两个小姑娘相视一眼，然后脸上憋笑憋开了花。

“听Sam说，你想纹一只鹿？”过了许久，Steve终于开口了。突然被cue的Rebecca“啊”了一声，她好像发现了自己的笑容确实有些逐渐变态，她不自然的清了清嗓子，“咳咳，嗯呐。Steve哥哥你亲自给我纹吗？”

“我从来不给人纹鹿，本来今天是想把Sam的客户约过来谈谈，想劝客户换个图来着，但没想到是你。这样吧，要不然我先帮你把图给确定下来，你等Sam腿好了再来纹，或者我给你纹别的？”

“因为个人的原因，我就是想纹鹿呢，不用太大，就纹个小小的一只，Steve哥哥不能给我纹吗？”

“……不行，其实我更擅长纹风景图，Sam更擅长动物，更何况…”他停了下来，似是无心却又像是有意的看着Bucky，一个字一个字的说，“我也是出于个人原因。”

Natasha看见小姑娘一脸委屈的不行，嘴巴都撅起来了，越看越觉得这个小姑娘可爱。正要说点什么安慰她，比如曾经有个富婆看中了他画的一幅月光下的小鹿，想要纹在身上。结果加价加了快十倍哥都没有答应……她正组织着语言，却听见Rebecca哥哥的声音从角落里传来——

“如果是我想纹呢？”Bucky发现了Steve的视线，他也回以一个微笑，然后目光灼灼的看向对方。

“当然……”Steve看着Bucky洋洋自得的样子，就像是回到了16岁那年的夏天，电话那边的他也应该是这样的表情吧，他突然觉得很渴，他的视线抚摸着多年未见的心上人的脸颊，嘴唇，和…

脖子上的吻痕。他的眼神暗了暗，即将说出口的话，也顿了顿。

Bucky好像察觉到他的视线，手不自觉的摸了摸脖子，才突然反应过来，急忙道，“你们店里有蚊香吗？我的脖子被咬了好几个包了。”一边说着一边抓了抓红肿的地方，好像在努力证明着自己的清白。

“嗯，小Nat，你先带Rebecca进我画室选图。我跟…Barnes先生约个时间。”

言下之意就是答应了……

啊咧！他们果然有一腿！Natasha收回心里为Steve辩解的话，这个大猪蹄子见色忘义！原来是不爱钱财爱美人！心里的白眼翻上了天，可脸上还是保持着她的职业假笑，狗腿的应着——

“好嘞。”

嘤嘤嘤，我为什么闻到了爱情的酸腐味道？！

Natasha亲热的挽着还没反应过来的Rebecca走了，一边走还一边说咱俩加个微信吧。

“来来来加。”

她小声的对Rebecca说，“哇我跟你说，我哥从来不给别人纹鹿的！你看我们的店名就叫‘不闻鹿’，以前不光是他不给别人纹鹿！就连店里驻店的纹身师都不许，后来他发现越是不给纹，闻名而来的客人就越多，谁都想成为最特别的那个，于是上门来的骚扰也越来越多，后来被客人念叨怕了，他就答应店里别的师傅可以纹，但是不能用他的图。但是他今天居然答应给你哥哥约时间了！！！他俩绝对有一腿。你知不知道什么八卦！赶紧说说！”

然而Rebecca只说了一句。

“我哥哥的名字，叫Bucky。”

Bucky…Bucky…鹿…

O！M！G！！

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Steve想过无数种他们再次见面的情形，他也在梦中梦见过无数次，有一次是Bucky走进了他的纹身店，六月的阳光灿烂，照进屋里，光芒有些刺眼，他们猝不及防的对视，相拥，然后亲吻，然后zuo/爱。Bucky高chao的时候，无意识的吻上了自己的心口。那是怎样的一副画面？雨后初霁的森林，小鹿晃动着可爱的耳朵，伸出了粉嫩的舌尖，温柔的舔砥着刻在别人心口上的小鹿。

然后醒来，失落，今日依旧未闻鹿。

其实不止一次，是很多次。只是重逢时候的场景随着缥缈的梦境变化，有时是纹身店，有时是出生情愫的中学教室，也有时，是在他们初遇的小巷。只是结局都相同，Steve索性在盘下这家纹身店的时候，顺便给这店改了名字。

他的小鹿到底去了哪里？他只是很想，再见他一面。

而这个秋天，他见到了。

秋日本该气爽，可此刻他却像是陷入了酷日炎炎的盛夏，焦躁，不安，急切，又焦灼。

森林中灵巧跳跃的小鹿，美丽优雅，会骗人。骗走了他的心。

可是当他再次迈着优雅的步伐，一步一步靠近，那双宝石般亮晶晶，又湿漉漉眼睛，却依然能够魅惑到自己。

“你这里有驱蚊水或是其他什么能止痒的东西吗？不好意思，这里真的很痒。”Bucky指了指颈间被蚊子叮出的包，慢慢的走向那个人，直到他们面对面的站近。Bucky觉得自己像只狩猎的狮子，不敢太快，怕吓走了猎物，也不敢太慢，怕他爱着的少年人消失在眼前。

其实说完Bucky自己都笑了。

太刻意了。

但他只是不想，不想再让他们之间再多一个误会。尽管，可能，对Steve来说，多一个误会，或是少一个，并没有什么所谓。

毕竟，刚才才听人说起，他把死去的前男友刻在了心头。而在自己的心口，那里本该刻有他的名字。

16岁的夏天，像冒着冷气的桃子气泡水。无数甜蜜念想在杯底堆积，溢出，膨胀，却终会消失。

所有有关16岁的记忆，只剩下，没来得及知晓答案的告白以及HIV初筛阳性的检测报告。

不过，起码现在知道了，他是弯的，这样自己，大概还能拥有机会？尽管那只是渺茫。毕竟他们之间的缘分，是他自己亲手断送的——在自己说了那样过分的话之后，他甚至开始怀疑，Steve下一句就会说出什么自己承受不了的话了。

“驱蚊水没有，但我知道一些别的法子……”Steve抬起胳膊，好看的手指穿过Bucky的衣领，来到了他的颈间，Steve圆圆的指甲盖轻轻划过那个粉红色的包，蛋白质硬壳在软肉上来回的刮擦着，又突然用力竖起指甲垂直按了按。

“你是说划个十字…嘶…是…是吗？”能言善辩的Bucky大律师能在法庭上将对方律师辩的哑口无言，此刻却有些结巴。

因为他心心念念的人，无数个黑暗的黎明前给他勇气继续生活下去的天使，支撑着他身无分文却义无反顾的回国的支柱——Steve Rogers，吻上了那个地方。

舌尖轻轻的在肿起的包上来回舔舐着。湿热的气息喷在Bucky颈子上的敏感处，全身像过了电一样酥酥麻麻。

这一招好像有奇效，现在他的脖子一点都不痒了。

可是带来的副作用却很严重，他的心开始痒了。

他们站的太近了，店里纹身药水的味道遮盖不住他身上好闻的古龙水的味道。作为一名经验丰富的律师，他可以合理的推测这是当事人正在对他进行某种邀约。作为一名在感情和情事上懵懂无知的少年，他想着的却是，脖子上，有…汗…那里的味道尝起来可能不大好…

直到脖子上被咬了一口，他才吃痛的回过神来。

“你的鹿想纹在哪里？”Steve放开了他，却仍然靠的很近。

“啊？”脑子里一片浆糊的Bucky有些没有反应过来，“噢噢！让我想一下，我刚才就是随口一说”

“随口一说？你那时也是随口一说吗？”Steve皱了皱眉。

“什么？”

“没什么。”Steve突然觉得自己有些好笑，自己真的，真的真的太记仇了。

看着Steve翘起的嘴角，Bucky情不自禁的将心里的疑问问出了口，“为什么不给别人纹鹿？”

这个问题Steve听了起码有上千遍，不光是顾客来问，就连店员也来问。以前他被问的烦了，会跟人解释他唯一深爱的前男友，名字就叫做小鹿。后来，那个人再也没了音讯，想起那通电话里，那个狠心的人说，你就当我死了吧，他只能在心里默念，那不仅是他死去的前男友，也是他死去的爱情。深爱的人死了，但爱情还在，还有能力去爱上别的什么人。而他是爱人的能力不在了。

过去种种譬如昨日死，他曾想过以后若能再见，他一定要厉声问他当日为何，而这一刻他才突然发现，那不重要，重要的是，此时此刻，他来了。

“没什么，你想纹在哪里？纹身纹在手腕上不容易掉色……你是什么职业？有些特殊职业比如教师之类的，大概不是很方便纹在外面……”

Bucky还想接着说什么，却被不知道什么时候突然窜出来的妹妹Rebecca打断了，“我哥现在是个律师，以后要是再有人来店里捣乱，哥，你可以让我哥帮你写律师函，免费的哦！”

“那怎么行呢！”Natasha一副看戏不怕台高的样子，故作严肃正经的接过话，“虽然我们店小，老板又穷，但是该付账的还是要付账，要钱没有，可是你看我们老板的美色可以抵账吗！”

两个妹子疯狂的对视憋笑，而当事的两人只是同时嗔道——

“Rebecca！”  
“Natasha！”

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

被Rebecca和Natasha一打岔，刚才好不容易才积攒起的一室暧昧，就像被风吹开的蒲公英，飞絮漫天，泄的一丝一缕都不剩。Bucky的心却像被羽毛狠狠地挠过，许久都消停不下来。

“你图选好了吗？”他还有一肚子想说的话没有说出口，满腔的情绪得不到宣泄，可眼下，他只能说些别的来掩饰自己突如其来的心慌。

脖子上的温热触感仿佛一道烙印，烙进了他的心里，打开了一条细缝。所有勇气与委屈的爱意汹涌的从左心室磅礴的喷涌而出，而右心室却告诉他，你得忍耐，有些事情你不能告诉他，你只能自己消化。

“还没…你刚才真该跟我一起进去看看，那些小鹿都太可爱了！我选了好几个！你也要纹鹿的吧！不许跟我选一样的！”

“不会，他的图我重新给他画。你选你喜欢的就好。”Steve一边说着话，一边将手搭在了Bucky的肩膀上。好像他们之间断开了十多年的时光不复存在，他们还是熟稔的好友。

Nat小姐姐刚跑去前台接电话去了，Rebecca只好自己一个人含泪接住了这碗狗粮。心里暗暗腹诽着，好你个重色轻友的Steve哥哥！要不是我你们还指不定什么时候才能重逢呢！怎么这么久没见面，一见着就这么闪瞎人眼了？！

Steve好像知道自己被狠狠地嫌弃了，于是提出中午一起吃个饭，他做东。

接完电话的Natasha摆摆手，说自己不去了，下午还要看店。老板可以翘班可店里不能没人啊这不是。复而她又想起方才给她打电话的倒霉蛋，“那正好，你们顺路去Sam家帮他拿个外卖，他被外卖小哥给坑了，人送外卖只肯送到小区门口，他凶了几句，人外卖小哥直接放物业那里就走了，他那腿又不方便，麻烦你给他送上楼。”

Steve皱了皱眉头，“我给他请的家政呢？”

Natasha出卖起人来一点都不心虚。“还不是他说他一个大老爷们成天被小姑娘照顾着不方便，家政请来的第二天，就是你出差的第二天他就给人辞了。平时就吃吃外卖，有一次我们拎着吃的去看他，门还没进呢，就被赶出来了。他这腿伤到底怎么回事，怎么腿伤了把大姨父也给带来了…”

Steve叹了一口气，身边这些人怎么一个都不让人省心。他嘴上应着，“嗯，我知道了。”心想等会儿见着Sam了该好好的说说他。

鉴于还在回味颈子上的那个湿热的吻，吃饭的时候Bucky有些食不知味，倒是自来熟的Rebecca和Steve快速熟稔起来了。

Rebecca先是问他，不用先去给Sam拿外卖吗？我们不是很急下午没别的安排，不用怕耽误我们的时间。

好妹妹，你是个闲人，我手头可是有一大堆事情等着我做！不过什么时候吃饭他倒是没什么意见，尤其是与Steve重逢的今日，对啊，我们不急，你要不然先去给你朋友送吃的？

Steve摇摇头，不用，我们先吃，吃完了给他打包一些营养餐，他点的外卖多半是些炸鸡汉堡之类的，高油高热量，不是很健康。

于是他们找了一家餐厅，一落座，Rebecca就开始好奇的问着他这些年的经历，还一边对Bucky挤眉弄眼的，好像在说，我知道你想知道但你不好意思问，这下我帮你问出来了你要感谢我。

Steve当小女孩好奇，所以挑了在国外采风时候的趣事说了几件，逗的Rebecca笑的五仰八叉。

Bucky拿着小巧可爱的汤匙搅动着面前的咖啡，美式拿铁，没有加糖也没有加奶。放在以前他肯定一口都喝不下去，而现在却是他的最爱。

人终究是会变的，与他的经历有关，与他的心境有关。虽然是很想了解这些年他的故事，可是没有自己的参与，就只是一个遥远的故事而已，没有真实感，没有自己，没有他们。

他更想了解当下，了解未来，抓住他的手一直到最后。可现在时机不对，场合也不对，他只能端起咖啡杯，默默地喝着。

而Steve看着Bucky面不改色的喝了一口酸涩胀口的咖啡，垂下了眼眸。曾经他是说过喜欢自己的对吧，可是曾经他也说过咖啡如果不加糖加奶跟女巫煮出来的药汤有什么两样？可现在他的口味变了，不知道他喜欢的人有没有变。Steve突然觉得自己的心情，比这咖啡还要苦涩。

一顿饭，两个人都各怀心事。

只有Rebecca心里mmp，脸上笑嘻嘻的以为自己是为了帮他俩复合，而默默忍痛吃狗粮。还是太年轻呀。

吃过饭，Steve给Sam打包了一份鸡汁意面，一份水果沙拉，一碗蘑菇浓汤，十分清淡，Rebecca突然有些心疼那位素未谋面的Sam。她在手机上点了炸鸡和披萨送去了纹身店，然后自告奋勇的说自己要去店里找Natasha姐姐玩，自己就先回去了，让Bucky陪Steve去一趟，然后就跑了，跑的比兔子还快。

Rebecca的两个哥哥只好无奈的相视一笑。

Sam家离吃饭的地方不远，他俩索性拎着外卖步行过去。当他们从物业大门出来，Bucky突然有些羡慕Sam，Steve猜对了，他自己点的外卖果然是炸鸡和披萨。Steve的记性很好，还记得十多年前他喜欢喝加双份奶和三包糖的咖啡，可是他早就不会这样喝了。他们之间默契终究是在那些年里一点点的缺失了，可是这又能怪谁呢？要怪只能怪自己变化太多吧。

当他们提着大包小包的外卖敲开了Sam家的门，透过黑人健硕的身材，Bucky在他家里看见了此生都不想再看见的东西。

那一度，是他的噩梦。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

“喂？您好，请问您是Barnes先生吗？”

“爸，有你的电话。”

……

这曾是Rebecca的秘密，虽然她早已经在绝望的夜里向无助的少年坦白，并得到了谅解，可是她或许永远也不会原谅自己。

在悲伤与绝望之海中快要溺毙的人可能不知道，曾经意气风发的少年，眼神骤然失色，灵魂黯淡无光的模样，有多么破碎，有多么让人担惊受怕。

年幼的Rebecca不知道为什么，在一个平静普通的午后，父亲仅仅只是接了一个电话，就立马暴跳如雷，不知道从哪里抄起一根藤条，闯进了哥哥的房间，将还在午睡的哥哥从床上打到地上。平时身手利落的哥哥像是没睡醒一样，行动迟缓，藤条每挥一下，都会落在肉上，留下一道道血痕。

她不知道发生了什么，她下意识的扑上去抱住哥哥，想帮哥哥挡下鞭打，可是年幼的她被父亲一把掀开，“他有脏病！！你离他远一点！！！”

她从未见过父亲这般勃然大怒，一向风度翩翩的父亲咬牙切齿的质问着，“说，你怎么会得这个病！你是不是滥交？你是同性恋吗？！你怎么这么不要脸，还留了家里的电话，生怕别人不知道Barnes家出了一个不自爱的艾滋病吗？别人疾控中心还专门打电话过来说你得艾滋病了，我怎么会有你这样的儿子？”

面对父亲的咄咄逼人，哥哥冷笑了一声，“是啊，我不仅滥交，我还是个同性恋，得了艾滋病，丢您的脸可真不好意思……”

闻声赶到母亲恰好听见了哥哥说的话吓呆了，抱着Rebecca低声啜泣起来。父亲将他的卧室砸的稀巴烂，还把藏在床底下的药瓶踢翻了拂袖而去，临走的时候还把Rebecca和妈妈强制带走了。

而Bucky只是冷眼看着这一切，捡起地上散落一地还被踩了一脚的药丸，那是他的阻断药，那曾是他唯一的希望，这么多天以来，他每次吃这个药，总会头晕想吐浑身酸痛，可他都忍住了，医生说要连续吃满28天才有可能阻断，可是初筛报告已经出来了，阳性，这个药还有必要吃吗？

他想起昨天医生宽慰他的话，你之前测的时候还在窗口期，这个数据说不好是不是准确的，你尽快来医院做一下复查。阻断药还是要坚持吃，这个药副作用是挺大，但是这么好一个小伙子，千万不能被疾病打倒啊…

那段日子对Bucky来说，好像已经很遥远了。可是今天突然看见Truvada(一种阻断药)的药瓶，他的心还是会隐隐作痛。可是他已经不会觉得绝望了，因为他重新遇到了他的光。

Bucky也不知道自己是怎么了，只是当他看见熟悉的药瓶，当他看见Steve拿了水果刀准备给Sam削苹果的时候，他急急的开口，“我来吧。”

他知道这样的行径很可疑，尤其是Sam与他同时开口，“我自己来。”

但是当时他的大脑一片混乱，直到他与Steve一起离开，坐进了他的副驾驶，他还觉得自己像在梦游一样。

Steve迟迟没有发动车子，Bucky在一片沉默中好像理清了自己的思绪——

我曾破碎过，若有深渊，便我来替你趟吧。

Steve看着陷入自己思绪的人，开了口，“你喜欢什么样的……”在Sam家的时候，Bucky殷切想要给Sam削水果，他以前一直不相信一见钟情，直到他遇到了Bucky，爱情是霸道的，失散的这么多年里，消失的默契，和消散的情谊，让他心乱如麻，那些日子他们没能并肩，他害怕以后的日子亦然。Steve察觉到自己有些失态了，现在的他，好像并没有立场去过问他的感情不是吗？好在他并没有听见。Steve也没有继续问下去。

“不好意思，我刚才走神了，你在说什么？”整理好心情的Bucky回过神来，怔怔地看着Steve。

Steve想问，“你还喜欢我吗？”或者“你是不是喜欢上Sam了？”或者别的什么，可是他一个都问不出口。

“你想纹什么样的纹身？”

“你纹的我都喜欢。”

Steve胸口上的纹身好像在发烫，热度灼伤了他的心。可他却有些雀跃。他想撕开衣服，露出他胸口上的纹身，让Bucky白皙的手指摸一摸，最好能再吻一吻。他想告诉他，那天虽然你失约了，但是没关系，我替你守了约，我把你，还有我，不对，应该是我们，一起纹在了心上。不知道你现在是否还愿意告诉我你喜欢我？哪怕是在电话里也行。

他在脑海里幻想了一百遍即将脱口而出的表白，在他的口干舌燥到快要失控的时候，一阵铃声打断了他，“喂？是Steve哥哥吗，我学校有点事情，我直接回学校啦，哥哥的手机关机了，麻烦你跟我哥哥说一声我今晚直接住学校了，不回家了。”

狭窄的空间，清亮狡黠的少女的声音穿透力很强，Bucky已经听到了，但Steve还是说了句，“嗯，我会转告他的。”

Bucky无奈的捏了捏山根，他太懂妹妹的小心思了，这是在给他俩腾地方呢。这八字还没一撇的事，不过他确实想念Steve的怀抱了。

“你妹妹有事先回学校了，要我送你回家，你家在哪儿？你看你是要逛逛还是直接回家？”Steve说完就在脑子里狠狠地骂了自己几声，这么问，别人肯定要说回家啊，你到底会不会聊天？！你怎么这么蠢？他自暴自弃的想着，回去之后就把去年生日的时候Natasha送给自己的《聊天的艺术》这本书好好看看，不过自己放哪里去了？好像是垫桌子了……

其实Bucky心里还是挺高兴的，因为他听见了电话那头Rebecca说的话，并没有送他回家这一说，不管是出于礼貌还是别的什么目的，他心里都挺开心的，“嗯，那就麻烦你，送我回家了。”

一路上，像是为了避免尴尬，他们时不时地找着不会尴尬的话题聊，聊到最后，就连纹身店未来二十年的发展企划都聊出来了。

车稳稳地停在Bucky家楼下，Bucky解开安全带侧过身看着Steve，一本正经的说，如果以后需要法律顾问可以来找我，我给你打折。

Steve差点没笑出声，一路上假正经的聊天，真的很像小时候他们一起畅想未来的模样。“遵命，我的Barnes先生。”

“那我…走了。”

“再见，Barnes先生。”

进了电梯，Bucky倚靠在电梯里的扶手上，心想，本该邀请他去家里坐坐喝杯咖啡什么的，可是考虑到前不久出的长差，家里现在应该到处都是灰尘。让心上人看见自己邋里邋遢的可不太好。下次吧。下次……

等到他出了电梯，拿着钥匙准备开门的时候，他才回过神，他这一路光顾着尬聊了，忘记找Steve要他的手机号码了。他迟疑了一会儿，刚才等电梯等了那么久，他现在，早走了吧。

虽然一边告诉自己他早走了，现在下去也赶不上了，可他还是追了出去。心里想着，如果他走了，那就去他店里找他，就说有什么东西落在他店里忘了拿。

可等他飞奔出电梯，他愣住了，嘴角不自觉的勾起了笑容。

黑色的越野停在门口，好看的少年站在一边抽烟。那是他记忆里的少年，虽然年龄、体型都对不上号了，但那就是他的少年。不管是因为什么，烟瘾犯了想停下来抽根烟，还是才接了一个电话耽误了，反正，他就是没走。他留下来了。

Bucky不知道自己还要看多久，当他们的视线终于在空中有了交集，Bucky再也忍不住，迈着步子朝他日思夜想的人身边奔去。

“太好了，你还没走。”

他还喘着气，努力让自己的声音平稳下来，“你还没给我你的联系方式。”

“你大可以问你的妹妹Rebecca。为什么自己急匆匆的跑下来？”

“是啊，为什么呢。”他目不转睛的看着眼前的人，“可能你不太喜欢旁人打听你的隐私，所以我想当面找你要……”

“你就是想见我。对不对？”

风拂过脸庞，骄阳好像没有那么凶猛，终于有了一丝秋日的凉爽，他轻轻的开口，说了一声，“是啊。”

他听见了自己的声音，好像又没有听清，他有些不太确定对方是否听见了。而Steve只是用行动来告诉他，自己也听见了。

他一把搂过Bucky的腰，将少年人压在车前，“这么巧，我也是。”想要见你快要想疯了，目送着你上楼，却不愿离去，在你家楼下徘徊着，像找不到黄泉路的恶鬼，被执念环绕。而现在，你就站在我面前，被我搂着，像在无数个夜里做的暧昧的梦一样，我用力的吮吸着你的唇瓣。是梦吧，自己真的太过想念，以至于下身硬的想要白日宣淫了。

“你可以，邀请我去你家吗？”

Bucky没有回答，他只是牵起了放在他腰身上乱摸的手，转身就走。

两个急不可耐的年轻男人，在电梯里就控制不住的亲在一起，或舔或咬，发出暧昧得水渍声。不过片刻，上升的体温将电梯里的空气也带浑浊了。

出了电梯，Bucky急急忙忙的拿出钥匙开了门，刚进屋就被压在门板上，被Steve从身后侵犯着。Steve的手在Bucky的腰上、胸前揉拧着，他的齿尖顺着颈上的动脉碾过，留下了红痕，被蚊子咬过的地方，他也狠狠地咬着。“不许再被蚊子咬了，你只能被我咬。”说完就把Bucky翻过来，面对面的抱起，Bucky早就被逗弄的软了身子，一双腿夹在Steve的腰上，红润的嘴唇撅着，凑过去索吻。

“有byt吗？”

“不要，直接进来。我想要你。”

还有一丝清明的Steve别开脸，“我去买rhy。”

“用我们的jy。”

Steve眼眸更深了几分，发出几声像是狼在狩猎的时候才会发出的低吼，他一边啃着Bucky的脖子，一边想要脱掉自己的上衣，不料却被Bucky抓住了布料。

Bucky突然有些害怕，虽然明白了此刻Steve的心意，可他还是有些害怕，害怕在此刻看见了别人的名字，或者属于别人的符号。不是他不相信Steve，他太好了，他在说着爱自己的时候，绝不可能还对别人留有念想，他就是这样忠诚的人，无论过去多少年，他总是不会变的。

可是Natasha说，他把他死去的前男友纹在了心口。没能参与他的过去，是自己的错。可是不代表他可以在此时此刻，他们即将水乳交融的时候，毫无芥蒂的去亲吻他的过去。

“穿着衣服做好吗？”

“嗯，听你的。”

拉灯。

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

他们这一折腾，就从下午折腾到了深夜。

床笫之间激烈的冲撞与呻吟，彼此急切又沉醉的亲吻，尤其是轻舔Bucky红透的耳垂并说出我爱你的时候Bucky尾椎骨和嫩肉不住的痉挛颤栗，夹的他几欲喷薄而出。当十多年来他虚幻缥缈的美梦终于实体化了，Steve觉得灵魂都快要不是自己的了。

是在哪个想念故人的夜晚？他与魔鬼做了交易，用他的灵魂，换取只有一夜的温存，快乐与欲望一起滋长，从发芽到开花最终瓜熟蒂落，一切都让人沉迷其中，让人失控。

可是这还不够，一天的时间太短了。不够，不够。他不停的耸动着身体，满目白花花的肉体就在他眼前，为他绽放，在他的身下打颤。包裹着欲望的穴口被插的松软，含不住的精液一点一点掉出来，他又顶进去，不顾一切的想要堵住他们，让他们留在炽热的爱欲之地。

他想要一直像这样拥有他，直到天地枯朽，如果这一刻就世界末日该多好，他可以一直抱着他，进入他，让他们的性器毫无缝隙地嵌合在一起，如果能像狼一样，在他体内成结，没有自己的允许，粗长的肉棒会一直卡在里面不断胀大，向外挤压红嫩的软肉，将他的洞穴撑出自己阴茎的形状，即使抽走也不能合拢，里面储存着彼此浓到粘稠的体液会瞅准时机向外喷发，不可以，他的结还要再大上几分，不可以流出来，那是他的全部精气，他所有的爱意，无望的等待中的全部情绪，他要死死的抓紧他，操坏他，囚禁他，直到外人再也不能让他们分开，直到世界的尽头……

若说还有什么遗憾，那就是他没能脱掉衣服，没能让Bucky看一看他的纹身。他想着，如果Bucky能看见这个纹身，心里会欢喜的吧。

这纹身以前从没想过要遮掩，却也不怎么示人，好奇的人多了，只说这是在心口纹了前男友。现在诚心想让这个所谓的前男友看一看，却被他拒绝了，心里到底有些失落。

更让他失落的是Bucky的胸口白白净净的，他曾说过要将Steve这个名字刻在心上，这个嘴甜又心狠的小骗子。可能那只是他调情的手段，对每一个感兴趣的人都这样说过，大概只有自己较了真，不过没有看见别人的名字出现在他胸口，Steve觉得还不算太坏。他心里想着，这一次，我会亲自把自己的名字纹上去，刻下专属的印记，将你属于我这个事实烙在你的心上，让你痛，然后被我小心温柔地舔舐，日日夜夜被我激烈又缠绵地轻吻。

他的手摸过Bucky的胸口，像是在规划着纹身的图案与大小，摸着摸着却变了味道，揪住了他胸前已经被吻出红晕的乳粒，却突然福至心灵，关于自己胸口上的纹身，这些年谣传误传的人多了，Natasha嘴上又是个没把门的，Bucky是不是误会了些什么？是不是也和自己一样，怕在胸前看见了别人的名字？

内心的喜悦，让他情难自持，轻手轻脚的从床上坐起来，飞快的脱下了自己的t恤，又急切地躺回去，将早已沉沉睡去的Bucky搂入怀里。该死的他早就想脱了，他想要紧贴他的皮肤，太想了，他觉得自己就像是患了皮肤饥渴症一样，想要他，想要肉与肉亲密接触，每一寸肌肤都被对方身上的热度辐射，乳头对着乳头摩擦，腹肌的沟壑对着腹肌被抚平被亲吻被温柔或用力触碰。

此刻热度一寸一寸的重新燃起，他像个青春期躁动的小男生，开了荤之后就无法再节制。诚然，一个刚刚开荤的大龄处男，你也不能指望他有什么自制力，尤其是软玉在怀的现在。

他用手捧住Bucky的脸颊，一个一个湿热的，饱含情欲的吻从眉心落下，顺着高挺的鼻梁，来到红润的唇瓣，胯下的性器几乎是立刻抬头，就着未来得及清理的乳白液体，狠狠地捅了进去。

Bucky睡得迷迷糊糊，被突然来的刺激激的抖了一下，他下意识地伸手推了推，却摸到了沟壑分明的胸肌。昨晚他就想摸了，到底是忍住了，可现在他被吻的晕头转向，下身被不停的大力撞着，思绪随着断断续续的呻吟飘上了云端，这是真实的吗？有些缥缈，有些痛，还有些被满足的爽。他大脑一会儿滩成了一坨浆糊，一会儿又像恢复了清明，断断续续的想着，还好这样的姿势他看不见Steve的胸肉。

察觉到身下压着的小鹿醒了，Steve开始不依不饶起来，他捏住了Bucky的手覆上了自己的胸口，咬着他的耳朵，“我去非洲的时候，在大草原上，看见了一头狮子在亲吻着一只鹿。当时我的心里在想，为什么狮子都能亲吻他的鹿，而我和我的小鹿却要分别？回来之后，我就让师傅在我胸口纹了这个。时时提醒自己，这个世界奇妙无比，一个天生残忍的杀戮者，一个无辜善良的受害者，他们都有可能相爱相聚，总有一天，我也能找回我的小鹿。现在他回来了，回到了我的身边，可他却不敢看我的纹身……我很希望他可以一边吻我的纹身，一边告诉我他也爱着我。可以吗，我的小鹿？”

“可以吗？我的小鹿？”

“呜…”

“可以吗？”

“我…你…停下来…”

“嗯？可以吗？”

“不要了，不要…不…”

“是不爱我还是不要我继续干你？嗯？”

“啊…爱…爱你……要…要你…”一句简单的回答，被撞的细碎，在始作俑者听来，却是最佳的壮阳药，尽管他们都知道，他并不需要。

听到了满意的回答，Steve一边加快了下身的抽送，力度也一浪高过一浪，像是要把自己的囊袋也捅进去一样。当Bucky底下的红肉再一次不自然的颤栗的时候，他也忍不住，放空了自己，高潮的时候被几股暖流冲刷，Bucky的呻吟带上了哭腔，这一晚他的生理眼泪就没断过，但这次还带了些别的，当Steve射完精死死的压回Bucky的身上，Bucky才好不容易有了喘息的机会，他努力向上撑着本该被布料包裹住的裸体，向下看去，他的右胸上纹着一只狮子，正在亲吻属于他的小鹿。他情不自禁的用脸贴了上去，蹭了蹭，像一只懵懵懂懂的小鹿一样，用粉嫩的舌头舔上了乳粒，那个地方正是狮子和鹿唇舌之间的连接处。

“你知道你在干什么吗？嘶…”

“知道，我想告诉我的狮子我爱他……”

夜还长，情还浓，情人之间分享的热辣胸膛，炽热到快要灼伤到天上的星星。

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

(英美法系跟大陆法系有很多不一样的地方 以下全是我瞎编 不具备任何参考意义

昨晚闹到了半夜，两个人都累的没精力吃东西了，Steve抱着Bucky去浴室清理了一下，拿干浴巾把Bucky全身裹住，抱着被包成一个大粽子的Bucky倒头就睡。

Bucky醒来发现自己被层层裹住，不由笑出声，可他才刚笑了一声就笑不出来了，身上太疼了，像散了架一样，双腿之间被过度使用的隐秘部位也随着身上的动作一抽一抽地疼。他的腿还被压的结结实实动弹不得，没办法他只好叫了叫睡在身边的Steve，“Steve，快醒醒，我要，我……”

Steve眼睛都没睁开，搭在Bucky腰上的胳膊朝着他的小腹收拢，Bucky差点没被直接压射了。男人早晨都比较敏感，再加上早已饱和的膀胱受到了挤压，他只好满脸通红的附在Steve的耳边说，“Steve，快醒醒，我想去卫生间。”

Steve揉了揉眼睛，随即坐起身，扯开他身上的浴巾做势就要将他拦腰抱去浴室，Bucky连忙挣扎，说什么都不让。虽然他们做了，可是大喇喇地在他面前露鸟上厕所什么的，还是做不出来。小的时候，和他一起上厕所光明磊落，倒没什么，两个人都大大方方的，可是现在不行。或许过个三年五载的，等他们激情褪去，不再浪漫不再梦幻，只剩下爱与陪伴的时候，他们甚至可以相互扶鸟，但不是现在。

Steve松开了拽在手里的浴巾，好整以暇的站起身来摊摊手，那你自己去，Bucky伸手就要拿床边的衣服，却被眼疾手快的Steve一把夺走，“昨晚吃都吃过了，现在还害臊不是晚了吗？”

“那你吃都吃过了为什么抱着我睡觉还要给我裹浴巾？”昨晚明明是自己下面的小嘴吃了他一晚上，怎么说的像是自己被吃了一样，Bucky不甘示弱的回了嘴，却被Steve的回答噎到了——

“我怕裸着抱住你，你今天可能就没有办法走下这张床了。”

Bucky心想时间真的是把杀猪刀，你这个老流氓把当年青涩可爱的少年还给我。他赤条条的一步一顿慢慢向浴室挪，当他一手扶着腰一手扶着鸟放水的时候，突然一个滚烫的躯体从背后覆了上来，硬邦邦的东西戳着自己的屁股，一只大手摸上了他的鸟，还义正言辞的说，“早上出来慢，我帮你扶着，免得累着你了。”

本来早上就慢，被这样扶着那更是出不来，Bucky急的满脸通红，呜咽着求饶，结果那个人恶劣到了极点，“那你叫我一声Steve哥哥，再求求我。”

“Steve…哥…哥，求你。”

然后两根手指劈开了他的身体进入了他的臀缝，以迅雷不及掩耳之势，拧上了他的前列腺。另一只手还在茎身上来回的撸动着，承载不了的快感从四面八方向他袭来。他全身像过了电一样颤栗着，竟直接射了出来。精液和尿液喷了Steve一手。而Steve却当着自己的面抬起手舔了一口。

操…！

站在法庭外的公用洗手间里，Bucky看着自己越来越硬的鸡儿，开始发愁。已经过去一个上午了！现在一上厕所就会想起Steve色情又餍足的舔手，他这脑瓜也太不争气了吧，他这鸟也是。

他赶紧甩了甩头，也甩了甩龟头，赶紧上完厕所，赶在三点之前进法庭就坐了。

本来他最近是没什么案子的，才做完一个大的案子准备休息一段时间，整理一下上个季度留下的卷宗档案什么的，年底是案件高峰期，也是到处活动的时候，要开始为来年的工作做准备了。但是上周答应了同事要陪他手下的一个实习律师出庭。案子不是他的，实习律师也差不多能出师了，又是个简单的交通事故二审案子，要不是规定了实习律师不能单独出庭，他这一趟其实根本没必要来。

不过还好有这个规定，不然在家里还不知道要跟Steve做成什么样子呢。太胡来了，他居然在Steve面前被玩到射尿了。如果不是昨晚他们都太手足无措，他真的要以为Steve是个纵横情场的老司机了。

结果人家说什么！

这些是这么多年以来他在梦里对自己做过的事，现在他回来了要一一补齐，虽然爽是很爽啦，但是开玩笑，真被他一一补齐他的屁股还要不要啦。

想到这里他叹了一口气，他已经发现了，经过了昨晚的迤逦，他总是走神，这与他之前的又不一样，以前集中不了注意力，他可以逼自己保持清醒，但现在，他控制不了自己不去想他，不过，现在在法庭上走神不要紧，这本来也不是他的主场，这一次主要还是锻炼Wanda这个实习律师，她是这一届实习律师里资质最好的一个，可是自己嘴角的迷之微笑是怎么回事？还好当事人没跟着来，不然肯定当庭就要更换代理人了。

下午三点，准时开庭了，Bucky的屁股贴在冰凉的座椅上，有点疼，有点痒，有点想Steve，大的小的都想。完了完了又开始走神了。

好在对方律师陈述上诉意见的时候直截了当的摆出了观点，这个案子没啥说的，保险公司上诉就是为了拖时间。

不是不认赔，而是拖时间，没什么好唾弃的，这几乎是保险公司业内公认的做法了。

难为Wanda还整理出了一大堆资料。

Bucky很喜欢这个踏实又努力的小姑娘，有一次在事务所的茶水间不小心听见了几个实习律师对Wanda的吐槽，他们说Wanda太死心眼了，不管什么案子她都要整理厚厚的一沓材料，从证据到答辩状到代理词一个环节都不落。即使是一些摆明了拖时间的案子也是，好心告诉她窍门她也不听，还说什么只要是她的案子，她都会认真的对待。

这样的孩子，不知道经历几年的磨炼才会混成老油条，但是现在，她的这种工作态度Bucky还是很欣赏的。

尤其是在有对方律师对比的情况下，Rumlow，神盾局出了名的常胜将军，居然会接这么小的case，不过想想自己，就不五十步笑百步了，但是他漫不经心说这个案子就是拖时间的模样真的很令人讨厌。

好在法官是个认真尽责的，他将证据一一仔细核对了一番。对方律师虽然一开始态度不够周正，可是业务能力不错，从一沓医疗费用报销单里找出了一张不是必须的血检票据。

Bucky一眼就认出那是检测HIV抗体的。他翻了翻卷宗资料，发现委托人的名字叫Sam Wilson。

“住院治疗会检查血常规，但是HIV抗体检测不是血常规的范畴，这项检测的费用保险公司是不应该承担的。”对方律师的声音从对面传来。

而Bucky不合时宜的想起了那个黑人小伙。

有过一面之缘的，Steve店里的纹身师。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

在对方进行最后陈述的时候，Bucky又走神了。这个Sam到底是不是那天见到的Steve的好友兼店里的纹身师同事？啊，不管是不是他，那天在Sam家里他确实看见了Truvada的药瓶，还有他可疑的反应。

要不要提醒Steve一下？据他所知，技术好的纹身师，出手都是会见血的。虽然现在比较流行什么无痛纹身，但到底是见了血，才能劈开血肉，将墨汁封存。不见血，可能不出一两年纹身就会走样，或是褪色，或是变形，甚至一开始的上色都会上不太匀。

他为什么会知道这个？

十六岁的那年就知道了。他曾经想要将自己最爱的人的名字刻在胸口。虽然最后因为这样那样的事情耽搁了，但他到底是时时记挂着的。

不过现在倒也还不算太晚，现在，他可以让心爱的人自己动手，在等待了十多年的胸口，在自己因为他而柔软的心头，一针一划的篆刻。

想到Steve，Bucky的脸色稍微好了一些，但随即又皱起眉头，如果纹身师是HIV携带者者，那风险可就太大了。顾客的安全，以及Steve的安全。他一点都不恐艾，可以说对于艾滋病的恐惧，在他16岁那年就消失殆尽了，可他也确实知道日常生活中稍有不注意就会有暴露风险。虽说纹身都是用的一次性的器材，纹身的时候也会戴着一次性手套。可难免会有疏忽的时候。

可是，他要以什么立场来说这件事呢？如果Steve问起你是怎样知道的，他要如何向Steve解释？又或许他本来就知道？

不管怎么样，这到底是涉及到了别人的隐私，并且这也涉及到自己的职业道德…

但他还是按耐不住找Wanda要了当事人的资料。

起初他还抱有一丝侥幸，他认识很多Steve，也见过很多Rogers先生，可他们都不是他的Steve Rogers先生。

Sam Wilson这个名字更是烂大街，心里想着不会那样凑巧的，可好巧不巧，这个Sam wilson，正是那天他见过的那个黑人小哥。

Bucky不由在心里感慨着，老天你这是在玩我吧。

他本想让Wanda以案子的名义约Sam到律师楼，但是鉴于Sam的腿上还打着石膏，一时半会儿大概不太能出门。

当了律师这么久，为了避嫌，他还没有独自一人单独去过当事人的家里。男的女的都没去过。

就破例这一次吧。

可是当他坐在Sam家里的沙发上，手被Steve紧紧的捏住，Barnes想着，妈的，老天真的是在玩我。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

在一个小时之前，Bucky敲开了Sam家的门，距离上一次去他的家里，其实也不过一两天而已，可是与心上人重逢的喜悦，重新品尝到轰轰烈烈地爱情的激动，冲昏了他的头。以至于他忘了Sam家的门牌号，他让Wanda以案件证据材料有问题的理由发短信问出了Sam家的详细地址。

他没有想到就是因为Wanda的短信，让自己陷入了这样尴尬的局面。

Sam打开门见到来的人是Bucky非常的惊讶，跟Natasha通过电话后，他知道了上次来他家里的陌生人竟然是Steve一直记挂着的前男友，重逢之后他们就重修旧好了。这个时候只有他一个人到访，也不知道是个什么情况。

谁知人家一开口就是，“你好Sam，我是你的代理律师Wanda小姐的师傅，之前见过的，你可以叫我Bucky。”

“…”不知道是该惊讶还是该高兴！反正Sam的内心充满了快乐！！即将听到八卦的快乐！！！

听听，这是什么？！山不就我，我就山。我不就八卦，八卦来就我了！！

Sam想着，一会儿Steve来了才叫好玩呢！！别人都是求着正主发糖，这正主自己舞到我面前来了，那我可要好好挖一挖。

“来来来，快进来坐，我腿不是很方便，你自己去厨房倒茶吧，厨房就在那边……”心里想着，这人是Steve的对象，那就是一家人了，他也没跟人家客气。

Bucky就近找到沙发就坐下了，“不用不用，我不喝茶，我这次来呢，主要是交通事故的那件案子，你提供给Wanda的医院票据有一些小问题。”

Sam的笑容凝固了，他没想到Bucky一副公事公办的样子，人家这么严肃，自己再嬉皮笑脸的显得不大合适，于是清了清嗓子，“嗯？那个…票据有什么问题？”

只见Bucky从公文包里拿出了一张单据摆在了茶几上，用一根手指轻轻的推到了Sam面前，“这张单据是血检单据，但是，不是常规的血检，”他看着Sam的脸顿了顿，“这是张检测HIV的单子，对吗？”

Sam的脸刷的一下失去了颜色，紧紧抿住的唇瓣，惊慌失措的表情，无一不在告诉Bucky，他说的是对的。

Sam几次想要开口，嘴张开却又放弃，他实在是不知道该怎样开口告诉他，Bucky，他的律师的师傅，他的师傅的男朋友，哦对，Bucky还是他顾客的哥哥。

那件事太突然了，他好像莫名其妙就卷入了这场风波，他实在很无辜，又怕Bucky不会相信这无厘头的一切。

谁知Bucky站了起来，勾起身子握住了他的手，轻轻地拍了拍，“没事的，别怕，有我在呢。我会帮你的。相信我。”

看到那样一双绿眼睛，你很难不被他吸引。

那是由什么组成的？

一双会聚着爱与信任，充满了神父爱戴世人无比慈祥的泛着绿色光芒的宝石。

“我…”

“你介意将事情告诉我吗？我没有恶意，我也不会告诉其他人，我可以给你一些比你了解到的稍微专业一点点的意见。让我帮你，可以吗？”

Bucky说这个话的时候，手上的力度增加了。手心传来的触感让Sam可以感觉到，他好像，很重视这件事，却不带着一丝偏见。

“……”不知怎的，就像一个一直要不到糖的孩子，突然掉进了糖罐子里，Sam突然觉得自己有些委屈，为什么没有早点遇到眼前这个人呢？在自己更加慌乱的那阵，如果遇到一个什么人，他可以给自己一句安慰，一颗定心丸，他也不会在每个深夜都崩溃到泣不成声。

正当他眼泪汪汪的回握住Bucky的手，准备告诉他自己所经历的一切的时候，他听见了门锁转动的声音，他心里的警戒灯乌拉乌拉狂响，完了。

下一秒，Steve出现了。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

10·上

与Natasha通话的时候，Natasha说要过来看他，Sam其实有些不太乐意让他们过来，担心他们看出什么端倪，也怕他们被自己感染，虽然他并不知道自己到底有没有中招。

他推脱着，说一会儿律师要来找他。结果Steve一听，非要过来跟着一起，说是帮他看看这个律师行不行，其实还不就是想透过别的律师，想象一下他的小男朋友工作的时候大概会是什么样子。

“行吧，随便你吧，反正你也有我家的钥匙。”上次被他逮住吃垃圾食品外卖之后，Steve就拿走了他放在工作室的备用钥匙。

想起这个Sam就头大。就怕他没事就过来看望自己，自己吃药就暴露了。当然，是他想多了，人正谈着恋爱呢，谁有空天天儿上他这里来蹲着呀。

不过最好的消息是，再过几天就可以测出准确的血检了。这一个月的窗口期可愁死他了。到底是死是活，总算有个说法了。

可他没有想到的是，虽然每天晚上都会在眼前浮现人生的走马灯，但在此刻，突然就又降临了。

老天，他发誓他真的没有对Bucky有什么非分之想，先不说自己喜欢的是妹子，也不说朋友之妻不可欺，退一万步说，Bucky知道自己的情况，也不会对自己有非分之想，这一点，他可太清楚了。

没有人会对一个艾滋潜在患者有非分之想，哪怕长得跟天仙一样，谁会拿自己的命开玩笑？

可是这一切Steve并不知道。

他不知道自己的病，也不知道Bucky这次过来是为了自己的案子，或者说是自己的病。

他害怕自己成为了人人口诛笔伐的第三者，事实上他特么根本就不是。他想解释，可他该如何解释呢？告诉Steve我有艾滋病，你男朋友是来安慰我的？天呐，越想越惊悚，事情怎么会变成这个样子？Sam的内心已经快要咆哮了。

而Bucky除了一开始的惊讶以外，还是保持着手上的动作，他甚至还继续拍了拍Sam的手——当着Steve的面，“如果你有任何想咨询的，或者有什么想说的，打给我。”说完，递过来了一张烫金的名片。

Sam接过名片，他想着，Bucky会告诉Steve吗？告诉也好，不告诉也好，此时此刻他一心只想逃离这修罗场。于是他拄着拐杖就往厨房钻，一边钻一边问Steve，“你想喝茶还是喝咖啡？”

Steve几乎是在Bucky撒开Sam的手的第一时间就快步走过来一把握住Bucky。就像是在宣示主权一样。

Bucky突然觉得这一幕有些喜感，因为Steve只是捏着他的手，却不说话，也不看他。就像一只一米八几的巨型大猫咪，用尾巴缠住你不让你走，却又不理你，身上炸着毛，一副生人勿近的样子，但是满脸又写着快来哄我宠爱我。

要不是场合不对他都想揉揉Steve毛茸茸的脑袋，在他耳朵上亲一下，看着白色的皮肤一寸一寸变红，再面对面跨坐在他的腿上，捏捏他高挺的鼻子，问问他是不是吃醋了。

他动了动手，没有想要挣开的意思，只是指甲盖在轻轻的抠着Steve的手心，“我家里还有点事情，现在得走了，你跟我一起吗？”

半晌得不到回答，Bucky也不在意，“哦哦，你今天是不是有事要找Sam谈？那你们好好谈，我先走了。”

Steve还是没有说话，只是不情愿的松开了从刚刚开始就一直紧握着的手，Bucky凑过去亲了亲Steve的脸颊，“事情谈完了就回家，我在家里等你。多晚都等。”

不知道是那声“回家”，还是“我在家里等你”，总之Steve很轻易的就被取悦了，不然也不会在Bucky从Sam家出来刚走到电梯间，还没来得及按下电梯的按钮他的手就重新被握住了。

紧紧的，分分钟攥出汗的那种。

10·下

Steve是开着车来的，回去的路上，像是怕Bucky跑了一样，全程都攥着他。

“作为一名律师，我不得不提醒你，你现在是危险驾驶，如果路上遇到交警或者被监控拍到，会罚款的。遇到了故意使坏的，甚至还会扣你的驾照分。”眼见Steve皱起了眉头，Bucky赶紧又补上了一句，“但是作为你的男朋友，我很开心。”

他是真的很开心。

一别经年，那人始终在灯火阑珊处长年累月没有希望却无怨无悔的默默等待着自己。

当年自己的不告而别，任谁都会生气心有芥蒂的吧。但Steve没有。或许还是会有些许的…害怕吧。害怕自己再次离开。害怕这只是一场梦。

Bucky自己也怕。他这些天常常会走神，思绪放空的时候，“这该不会是场梦吧”这样的念头总会蚕食着自己的大脑。

安全感这种东西，是种玄学。

Bucmy自己没有，他知道Steve也没有。

正当他发愁该怎样解决的时候，他整个人被近乎粗暴的拖下车，疾步往家的方向走。

这与上一次不同，上一次的时候，两个人是情难自已，这一次却是各怀心事。手是牵在一起，但是彼此之间好像有了隔阂。或者说，问题一直存在。只是他们之前一个不说，一个不问。现在刚好因为今天的事情爆发了。或许他早该坦白，这些年的遭遇，或是那些年的绝望。

可是，若爱情能够天长地久，那只能是因为，他是爱情。如果掺杂了别的因素进去，对两个人，将会是束缚，是枷锁。

有些事情Bucky自己都还没有想通，他何苦把Steve也拉进这个无底的深渊里来呢？

沙砾一开始就存在着了，什么时候能磨成珍珠，能不能磨成珍珠，那就只能随缘了。

光是当年父亲把自己送去同性恋矫正机构这件事，他就想了很多年才想通。

他恨自己的父亲吗？

很难说。

但是无论如何，现在，他重新有家了。

买下的住所，在与Steve重逢之前，那只是一个公寓而已，从一无所有身无分文到日进斗金有了积蓄可以买下公寓，他从来没有这样开心过。这间房，因为有了Steve的莅临，蓬荜生辉，终于有了家的感觉。这么说可能有些对不起Rebecca，但，爱情的治愈能力真的可以超越一切，虽然不知道这段快乐时光能维持多久。人总会厌倦的。长年累月的执念可能会给人错觉。一旦清醒过来，就会发现，原来那只是场荒唐的美梦。他对Steve总是这样忧伤又甜蜜的爱着。被他困在炙热的身体和柔软被子之间的时候，他想过将一切和盘托出，他知道，哪怕就讲一件发生在自己身上的事情，Steve就会心疼到崩溃，就会发誓一辈子留在自己的身边，但……

他看着此刻正拽着自己向前走的Steve的背影，Steve是吃醋了吧。他很可爱。一直这样可爱。这样好的人，不该被任何人任何事捆住。我是爱他的，但，他是自由的。

到了门口，Steve惊讶的发现，Bucky家大门上的锁换成了密码锁。

“猜猜密码是什么，可能是某人的生日。”Bucky的声音从身侧传来。Steve的嘴角不经意的微微上扬又很快绷住，虽然是很细微的变化，但一直注视着他的Bucky还是看到了。

0704，滴，门开了。

Steve从刚才在Sam家就想一把把Bucky拉进怀里狠狠地蹂躏了，现在虽然气消了大半，可这一点也不妨碍他像上次一样将Bucky压在门板上狠狠地亲吻。

突然的天旋地转，Bucky还没反应过来，但身体反应过来了。他硬了。

Steve带有侵略气息的吻将他围绕，胡乱的吻与手心的温度，从四面八方袭来。带着一些怒气，也带着一些委屈，与无休止的情欲一起，支配着两个人的动作。

像是惩罚，又像是急急的寻求安慰。Bucky早已红到熟透的耳朵，被咬出了牙印，Bucky微微侧身，想挣脱桎梏，却被Steve一口含住了颈动脉。牙尖不断地在皮肤上碾来碾去，脖颈上已被一片粉红色的印子覆盖了，那是吮吸太过用力造成的皮下毛细血管破裂，也就是俗称的种草莓。Bucky分出几丝清明，暗暗想着，还好明天不用上庭。Steve的手也没闲着，捻起Bucky的乳头在手里揉弄着，拉扯着，用力的拧着，把玩着。

不是男人性器官的地方被玩弄的快要出水了，而他的阴茎却始终没有被照顾，他裤子上的拉链都没有拉开，肿胀的海绵体不断变硬，抵住了西装裤，绷的难受。前面是冰冷的墙，后面是热情如火，也不知欲火还是怒火的爱人。

“Steve…你弄疼我了…”

听到这话，上一秒动作还恶狠狠的人，身体一震，僵住了。他的嘴里还含着脖颈处的肌理，就像一只含着肉骨头的大金毛。明明是自己最喜欢的东西，却得到了不准吃的指令。放开又舍不得，只能可怜兮兮的继续含着。

“Steve…”

Bucky转过身，勾住他的脖子，直视着他的眼睛，他知道安全感这种东西不是嘴上说出来的，可他还是忍不住想告诉他，“不是不可以弄疼我，天知道我盼着你狠狠地草我有多久了，但我想先确认一下你有没有在生气，我摸了Sam的手，你生气了吗？Sam的案子出现了一些问题，他正在度过一个难关，他是你的朋友，我只是在工作的时候，以你，以你男朋友的身份安慰一下他，并且我们…我们不是已经和好了吗…”

我们不是已经和好了吗。听到这句话，Steve气的牙疼。这个人愈发会讨饶了。

我们不是已经和好了吗？那为什么，还有那么多的事情，你不愿意告诉我？

今天看见那张写着“James B”的纸条的时候，还以为只是巧合，可那个女孩却说是上次来工作室的时候，好像看见了在她小的时候救过她的救命恩人，她过去寻找恩人找了很久，久到她已经忘记了恩人的姓氏，小时候好不容易找了个给警察局送锦旗的机会，说给那个男孩子也准备了一面锦旗，想通过警察局帮忙联系一下那个人，而他却像消失了一样。已经十多年过去了，她连恩人的名字也逐渐忘记，那日在这里遇到了一个男人，突然想起他的姓氏大概是个B开头的单词，虽然没有别的想法，但她想要将这个名字纹在身上，毕竟为了救她，她的恩人可能，付出了很大的代价。

Steve很想问那个代价是什么，可女孩有些不太想回答的样子，问过他认不认识James他回答了不认识之后，约了个纹身的时间就走了。

那是他第一次说谎，心虚的没有办法。

一张写着他男朋友名字的纸条，一张他男朋友的名片。他嫉妒的发狂，他太想知道那些年在Bucky身上究竟发生了什么，可Bucky总会岔开话题。

看着男朋友绯红的脸颊，宠到可以让人溺毙的眼神，Steve控制不住的一口含住了他的嘴唇。没有狂风暴雨般的啃咬，没有技巧性的舔弄挑逗，他只是含住了意中人的嘴唇，上唇，下唇瓣，两个人只是一下一下的用自己的唇瓣轻轻触碰着，摩擦着，Bucky觉得嘴唇上像是被猫咪舔过了一样，有些痒，却突然被搂进怀里，鼻尖充满了Steve身上的味道，他想着，真好，再过一会儿，自己身上就会是他的味道了。这个时候，他的耳边响起了瓮声瓮气的一句，

“我也想要，你的名片。”

“好啊。但你得先弄疼我。”Bucky一边说着一边色情的朝着Steve的下体顶了顶胯。

Steve再也忍不了了，扒了Bucky的裤子提枪就要上，“弄疼你？嗯？”他一只手抬着Bucky圆润的屁股，一只手握住Bucky从刚才起就一直在自己身上磨蹭着耍流氓的肉棒，而自己布满狰狞脉络的肉茎狠狠地在Bucky的穴肉附近碾着，又大又粗的龟头有几次都怼到洞口了却临门差一脚，滑到了别的地方。是的，他故意的，哪个男人不想听自己的爱人下边儿一边流着水一边喘息着求饶呢？

显而易见这样的效果有多么显著，没一会儿，Bucky就踮起脚，噘着嘴凑过来要亲亲，一边亲身体还在Steve的怀里一直扭，“快进来！你这样蹭下去蹭到明年都拿不到我的名片！”

瞧这颐指气使的样子，仿佛和记忆中的小霸王重合了。Steve顿时冒出一个念头：惩罚他！让他疼！让他知道当年一走了之的代价！要把他的小穴操到红肿，啃咬亲吻他每一寸肌肤，让他全身上下没有一块完好，操到他满面泪水，却因为伶牙俐齿的小嘴正在嘬着喷精的龟头而只能嘤嘤的小声呻吟。

他在心里意淫着无视Bucky的求饶暴力操干，手上却仍然温柔，他舍不得让他痛，哪怕是情趣也不可以，因为怀里的人，是他的宝贝，是他失而复得的美梦，生怕用力太过，梦就会破碎。

他伸出了一根手指搅进了湿哒哒的肉洞，轻而易举的摸到了离入口处不远的凸起上，察觉到一声粗重过一声的喘息，他又加了一根手指，捻在凸起两边轻轻地抠着，指尖在敏感地带上划来划去，却不停留，也不使劲儿，“嗯？想痛还是想爽，告诉我，嗯？”

“快给我…嘶…你别抠那里，不要…啊…”

什么叫一杆进洞？Steve的肉杆子直直捣进了刚才还被手指插着的黄龙洞，虽然平时都扩张到了四根指头他才舍得插进去，不过今天，Bucky的屁股早就自发的流水了，所以只用两根手指扩张，Steve进去的时候，他也没有觉得有多疼，反而是满足。

两个身高差不了几公分的男人，面对面站立拥抱的姿势，能塞进去一个龟头就已经很不容易了，不过有情饮水饱，虽然不是很得劲，但是心理上的满足与愉悦盖过了身体的饥渴。

可是事情好像跟Bucky想的不太一样，人的肠道很深，很长，大概有九曲十八弯。可是他的敏感处却很浅，手指能摸到的凸起，恰好就被浅浅插入的龟头给抵住。刚才是Steve怜惜他，给他时间适应，这会儿Steve的手掌穿过Bucky的胯下，将他的一条腿抬了起来，挂在自己的胳膊上，另一只手死死的扣住Bucky的腰，开始发了狠地对着那块凸起冲撞。

Bucky只觉得自己被撞的整个身体都麻了，瘫软下来，靠在Steve的胸膛上，他现在连一句完整的话都说不出，连呻吟声都被一下一下的抽插揉捏成稀碎。本来是勾着Steve的脖子索吻，这会儿被操到微微失神，连嘴都忘记要闭上，口水顺着Steve饱满结实的胸膛滴下去，下体早就被操的淫水横流，也不知道是从自己口中流下去的津液还是铃口溢出的前列腺液，蹭在了Steve的腹肌上，滑溜溜亮晶晶的。他忍不住伸出手揉了一把Steve的小腹，小腹本就敏感，Steve一时没绷住，射了出来，滚烫的精液一股一股的喷在Bucky的前列腺上，犹如棉花糖被泼了滚烫炙热的岩浆，可以说是被烫到高潮的。

射过一轮的肉茎没有软下去，还直愣愣的插在Bucky鲜红娇艳的肉穴里。因为射的太快而有些恼怒的Steve忍不住在Bucky的屁股上打了几巴掌，紧致的嫩穴，湿湿软软的将Steve的阴茎吞的更深。

什么贤者时间？对相爱的两个人来说，即使射空了精气也永远不会有贤者的时间。他们只会得寸进尺的永远想要探索爱人的身体，直到灵魂尽头。

于是Steve又开始一下一下浅浅的插着，想为自己找回场子，察觉到Steve有直接开始下一轮的打算，Bucky推了推他白花花的大奶子胸，心虚地用手将他胸膛上的不明液体给抹匀了，“你不是想要名片吗？你站在这里别动，我去给你拿。”从大鸡巴上退出来的时候，被操到发红的肉穴还依依不舍的对着即将抽离的龟头嘬了一口，于是Steve的鸡巴瞬间翘的更高了。

Steve早就把什么名片忘在了脑后，这会儿只觉得自己是搬起石头砸到了自己的脚，可他还是乖乖站在原地，想看看Bucky在玩什么把戏。

只见Bucky弯着腰，撅着屁股在掉在地上的公文包里翻了一会儿，又拿出一支笔写了些什么，“我去印了新的名片，你是要旧版的，还是新版的？”

Bucky说话的时候没有回头，Steve目不转睛的看着他的美妙的腰窝，视线慢慢向下，在Bucky的两腿之间，好像有什么乳白色的不明液体正凝聚成一团一团的往下掉，刚落在了地毯上，就被布料吸收了。Steve瞬间呼吸一滞，咽了咽口水。

“Steve，你有听到吗？”

Steve不自然的清了清嗓子，“咳咳，有什么区别吗？”

“有啊。”

Bucky回头狡黠一笑，手里的动作没停，先是拿起一张名片放在嘴边亲了一口，然后将厚厚的名片卷成圈儿，就像一根纸烟的形状，然后当着Steve的面儿，一点一点的塞进了被精液填满的肉洞里搅了搅。猫咪一样呻吟从口中溢出，可他还是强忍着直起腰，“旧版的在我上面的嘴里叼着，新版的在我下面的嘴里，你想要哪一个呢。”说罢就叼起了手里的卡片，姿势怪异的，哒哒哒的跑过来，用赤裸的身体继续往Steve的身上贴。

他们隔着名片接了一个色情无比的吻，Steve情不自禁的用舌尖舔舐着名片上James Buchanan Barnes这几个烫金大字，名片没有温度，名片后面的男人却是座火山，滚烫的肌肤相互触碰着，抚摸着，经常去健身房锻炼的Steve毫不费力的公主抱起了Bucky将他扔在了卧室的床上，随即赤身裸体的覆在他身上，一边剥夺着他嘴里的氧气，一边用两只手指不停侵犯着那个夹着名片的淫窟。

而Bucky却像得了乐子一样，他挣脱了Steve密密麻麻的亲吻，拿起名片在Steve的皮肤上游走。他用名片的边缘扫过Steve陷入情欲而发红的脸颊，名片扫过之处他都一一吻过。

烫金的名片，四个角非常的锋利，但Bucky小心翼翼的控制住了力度，戳到Steve乳头上的时候，有轻微的刺痛，却不会受伤。乳晕，小腹，肌肉的脉络，还有刚刚带给他欢愉的阴茎，他都手嘴并用的招呼着。他还故意用自己的名片试图擦净Steve铃口冒出来的腥味粘液。当他用嘴含住这根神采奕奕的小Steve的时候，他是背对着Steve趴坐在他身上的，圆润的小屁股从小腹慢慢扭动到了胸口。Steve能从淫荡到一开一合的屁股缝里看到那张据说是最新印出的名片。

像是想起了什么，他突然将名片从湿软的洞里抽了出来，不可以，哪怕是他送给自己的他的名片也不可以，他的身体，只有自己可以进入，玩弄，榨汁，旁的东西都不能！可当他抽出来之后，他看见这张新版的名片上，挂着几滴白色的，浓浓的液体，甚至都挡住了James Barnes这几个词。那是Steve的精液与Bucky的体液的混合物。他觉得自己被Bucky小嘴包裹住的鸡巴更大了几分。

再看那张名片，虽然被玩弄的有些皱了，可是丝毫挡不住那精美的，别有心裁的设计，其实与原先的名片相比，也就边角处一左一右多了两个S形的美观的艺术色块，中间白底的区域，印着名字职位和电话，在姓名旁边还有一看就是刚才拿圆珠笔匆匆写上去的——

Mrs. Rogers。

他以一种特殊的方式将名片送给了Steve，送到了他的心尖上，筑起了一堵厚重的城墙，而这堵墙的名字叫做，爱。

TBC


End file.
